


Parallele incidenti

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Che hai, Smith? Paura che ti accoltelli nel sonno?»«Ero convinto fossi un tipo di poche parole, Ackerman.»Il suono di fastidio fu inequivocabile, mentre la branda sopra la sua testa si muoveva e la rete di ferro arrugginito faceva un suono fastidioso. La testa bruna dell'altro uomo spuntò da sopra ed Erwin gli rivolse lo sguardo azzurro. «Lo sono, infatti. Ma non chiamarmi Ackerman, ho rinnegato quello schifo.»





	Parallele incidenti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laNill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/gifts).

La vita in prigione non era come la maggior parte della gente la raccontava; non c'erano momenti per se stessi, attimi in cui ci si poteva rilassare e pensare alle proprie colpe. Ogni momento era riservato a qualcosa. Dal pulire il refrettorio al fare il bucato.  
Erwin era sorpreso, perché di fatto si trovava a proprio agio lì dentro. Aveva sempre apprezzato tenersi occupato, avere cose da fare, non starsene mai fermo. Odiava l'inerzia e la pigrizia, così come il non avere uno scopo. Era proprio quello, che alla fine lo aveva fatto finire dietro le sbarre.  
Malgrado facesse parte dei _bersagli_, Erwin aveva dalla sua una stazza e un atteggiamento che gli permettevano di godere del beneficio di molti: era ben piazzato, ma allo stesso tempo era tranquillo. Non provocava chi aveva il controllo, né cercava rogne se non provocato. Tutto ciò, gli aveva garantito una vita tranquilla all'interno della prigione fin dal primo giorno del suo arrivo, malgrado tutto.  
Osservò il piccolo francese che non sapeva stare al suo posto, ma che spesso e volentieri si metteva nei guai. Era di nuovo pesto ed era appena uscito dall'isolamento; il suo avversario era conciato altrettanto male e le guardie scuotevano la testa, stanche della situazione.  
Levi Ackerman era una sorta di leggenda lì dentro: un piccolo spacciatore, imparentato a quanto si diceva in giro con gli Ackerman, che aveva ripudiato lo stile di vita di famiglia per mettersi in proprio – non che avesse fatto tanta strada, in realtà, ma Erwin sapeva che non era un drogato. La roba che vendeva non la usava, cosa piuttosto rara in quel genere di ambiente, specie se si aveva fatto una scelta come la sua.  
Lo sguardo carico di sdegno che l'uomo gli riservò, fece distogliere appena quello di Erwin; sapeva di non dover incrociare i suoi occhi: era come un felino o un lupo, se li incrociavi, era una sfida e lui non voleva problemi con quella belva assetata di sangue. Malgrado la scarsa altezza e la stazza apparentemente malaticcia, Levi Ackerman era forte e veloce, efficiente. Il classico tipo che avrebbe potuto avere un futuro _dall'altro lato della barricata_.  
Erwin tornò a spazzare per terra, prima che una delle guardie gli si avvicinasse. «Smith. Ackerman da oggi starà nella cella con te.»  
Perfetto. Erwin soffocò un'imprecazione: _guai_. Sapeva che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe sostituito lo spagnolo che aveva ottenuto la condizionale solo qualche giorno prima, ma che, appena tornato dall'isolamento, gli affiancassero quel piantagrane di Ackerman...  
«Non fare quella faccia, la scelta era tra lui e Spinoza. Dubito vorresti in cella un maniaco omicida, specialmente visto _chi eri_.» Erwin annuì: la guardia aveva ragione e il fatto che ormai tutta la prigione sapesse il suo passato, di certo, non era rassicurante. Avrebbe dovuto cominciare a preoccuparsi e prendere seriamente la prospettiva dell'isolamento - come il suo avvocato gli aveva caldamente consigliato fin dall'inizio.  
Annuì pacatamente, prima di tornare a pulire: ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi, considerando quanto fosse pacifico Ackerman. Erwin già prevedeva una marea infinita di guai e fastidi.  
Il francesino rimase a pochi passi da lui, il viso gonfio, ma l'espressione severa e dura. Erwin non si sentiva a proprio agio, ma d'altra parte la prigione era anche quello. Stare con persone che non gli sarebbero mai andate a genio _prima_.  
Rimasti soli, Erwin continuò il proprio lavoro, ma Ackerman gli si avvicinò di un solo passo. «Eri uno sbirro, vero?»  
Erwin grugnì: ricordare il passato non era proprio quello che desiderava in quel momento, soprattutto perché il motivo per cui nessuno aveva ancora cercato di fargli il culo – in tutti i sensi – era proprio il fatto che fosse di costituzione robusta. Ackerman, al contrario, era uno scricciolo in apparenza e i nuovi arrivati cercavano sempre di allungare le mani su tipi del genere – per quanto poco collaborativi. Ma lo stupro, in prigione, era quasi la prassi se non sapevi difenderti o adattarti.  
«Sì.»  
«Narcotici?» aveva la voce un po' nasale, forse per via dell'accento o, più probabilmente, perché gli sanguinava il naso. «Nah. Squadra Omicidi.»  
«Oh. Ti pagavano troppo poco?»  
«Diciamo piuttosto che sono stato incastrato.» non era necessario essere specifici, dire che quel pezzo di merda aveva ucciso la famiglia; né che ne aveva rapito un'altra e poi aveva stuprato sia madre che figlia prima di ucciderle come bestie. No, era decisamente una cosa superflua ed Erwin aveva imparato che la giustizia non sempre faceva il suo corso. Se l'avesse fatto, quel pezzo di merda sarebbe stato in prigione al suo primo crimine, invece l'aveva scampata per mancanza di prove la prima e la seconda volta perché qualche genio della scientifica aveva prelevato il DNA in modo scorretto e _casualmente_i corpi erano scomparsi. No, non c'era bisogno di dirlo.  
Né poteva dire che aveva amato visceralmente il proprio lavoro, tanto da rasentare l'ossessione per certi aspetti.  
Levi fischiò, ma sembrava più una derisione che non reale ammirazione – il che, conoscendo il tipo, era decisamente probabile. «Lo dicono tutti.» il tono era derisorio, ma l'espressione era incolore, o comunque affilata, il tipo di espressione che gli aveva sempre visto incollata addosso quando non cercava rogne. Probabilmente sapeva che Erwin era uno che non piantava grane, visto che lo avevano affidato – per così dire – alla sua supervisione in cella.  
Non gli rispose, deciso a terminare il proprio compito il più in fretta possibile e Ackerman, dopo qualche momento, si limitò a una scrollata di spalle per poi andarsene.  
  
Lo rivide la sera, quando furono nuovamente chiusi nelle loro celle. La bettola in cui stavano era progettata per quattro, ma due dei letti erano scardinati, in attesa di essere sostituiti da almeno sei mesi; Erwin aveva sempre condiviso la cella con solo un altro carcerato. Prima c'era stato Marquèz al posto di Ackerman. Un piccolo ladruncolo dal carattere pacifico, dalla corporatura flessuosa e il viso efebo: aveva l'abitudine di farsi scopare nelle docce da chi gli passava sottobanco qualche benefit o gli prometteva una sorta di protezione.  
Era una bella vita, quella di Marquèz, dato che nessuno aveva mai cercato di fargli seriamente del male, considerando che ci stava volentieri. Erwin non se lo era scopato, ma solo perché l'idea di farlo con qualcuno senza preservativo in quel posto era quanto di più assurdo gli avrebbero potuto proporre: non voleva beccarsi qualche malattia.  
La bisessualità per l'agente Smith non era mai stata un problema; certo, non pubblicizzava il proprio orientamento, ma neppure lo nascondeva. Non si credeva meno uomo solo perché gli piacevano anche i ragazzi. D'altra parte, il vero problema era sempre stato avere relazioni durature, dato il suo lavoro massacrante.  
Una volta aveva pensato di aver trovato la persona giusta, ma dopo due anni si erano lasciati perché entrambi ambiziosi. Lei si era sposata cinque anni dopo con un collega che lavorava nella Narcotici.  
Non serbava rancore, era sinceramente contento per lei, ma non poteva evitare di provare un po' di invidia, perché lei era riuscita a trovare il suo lieto fine. Erwin non si aspettava una persona perfetta; aveva quarant'anni, aveva vissuto abbastanza da sapere che le relazioni – e le persone – non lo erano. Gli sarebbe bastato qualcuno che capisse.  
Sbuffò, mentre si sedeva sulla propria branda dura: a che serviva, ormai? Non aveva più alcuna prospettiva, né avrebbe probabilmente trovato qualcuno tra quelle quattro mura che non fosse un pazzo criminale e, malgrado fosse assurdo, non desiderava coinvolgersi con una persona dalla fedina penale marcia.  
«Che hai, Smith? Paura che ti accoltelli nel sonno?»  
«Ero convinto fossi un tipo di poche parole, Ackerman.»  
Il suono di fastidio fu inequivocabile, mentre la branda sopra la sua testa si muoveva e la rete di ferro arrugginito faceva un suono fastidioso. La testa bruna dell'altro uomo spuntò da sopra ed Erwin gli rivolse lo sguardo azzurro. «Lo sono, infatti. Ma non chiamarmi Ackerman, ho rinnegato quello schifo.»  
La voce era tagliente, proprio come lo sguardo. Puro argento, metallo fuso, che brillava alla flebile luce che veniva dal corridoio. «E quindi come devo chiamarti, _Levi_?»  
«Non ti ho mai dato il permesso di chiamarmi per nome.»  
Erwin si lasciò ricadere sul materasso puzzolente e pieno di polvere, ridacchiando. «Allora che ne pensi di _b__ê__te_?» propose, dando prova di conoscere come si faceva chiamare nel suo giro prima, quando ancora era un sicario per gli Ackerman.  
Levi non distolse lo sguardo, rimase a fissarlo, anche se Erwin non lo vedeva benissimo. «Può andare. Io ti chiamerò E.»  
«E?»  
«Smith sembra un nome fittizio, amico.» in una certa misura aveva ragione, ma Erwin ci aveva convissuto tutta la vita. Gli era andata bene che suo padre non lo avesse chiamato John, altrimenti le risate si sarebbero sicuramente sprecate. _Smith_, il poliziotto che si è fottuto la carriera per un colpo di testa dopo vent'anni nella Omicidi, di cui sei anni come Detective.  
Il silenzio tornò ed Erwin si alzò per andare a pisciare nel loro personale water. Il rumore era fastidioso, ma d'altra parte ognuno di loro sentiva quando un altro detenuto usava il cesso, essendo la prigione a quell'ora silenziosa: non una luce, se non quelle esterne alle celle e che si illuminavano solo quando una guardia passava. Era orribile, perché Erwin all'inizio non era riuscito ad abituarsi alla luce improvvisa, per quanto non diretta su di lui durante la notte; aveva passato parecchie notti insonni e disturbate.  
Qualche ora dopo, il russare soffuso o meno degli altri detenuti si diffondeva per l'ambiente. Levi non stava russando, ma era un tipo che si muoveva molto nel sonno. Erwin si rigirò su un fianco, dando la schiena alle sbarre e tirandosi meglio la coperta sulla testa. Sentiva i capelli umidicci, chiaro segnale che era ora di farsi tagliare i capelli,. Avrebbe dovuto richiedere il permesso.  
«E?» Erwin quasi sobbalzò: era convinto che il compagno di cella stesse dormendo. «Sì?»  
«Domani voglio pulire 'sto cesso di cella. C'è una puzza immonda, il cesso è sicuramente otturato.»  
Lasciò uscire una breve risata roca. La compagnia di quel nanetto si prospettava più divertente del previsto. «D'accordo.»  
«Nh.» si limitò a rispondere quello, ma Erwin aveva l'impressione che fosse un mugugno di assenso.  
  
Contrariamente a come aveva immaginato, la sua condivisione di cella con Levi andò meglio di quanto avesse preventivato. Levi non aveva più cercato risse – se mai ne aveva cercate, il che in effetti era un dubbio lecito – e non era più stato messo in isolamento. Certo, qualche volta Erwin doveva intervenire per sedare il suo carattere irascibile, ma per la maggior parte del tempo non ce ne fu bisogno.  
Almeno finché Spinoza non tornò dal suo isolamento di tre mesi.  
Enrique Spinoza era a capo di una gang, ma se fosse stato solo quello il problema, non avrebbe destato tanto interesse il suo nome: la gang era una copertura per la sua reale occupazione, ossia quella di collegamento tra la mafia messicana e la comunità columbiana. Lavorava al confine con il Messico, ma viaggiava spesso in Columbia ed era colluso sia in casi di omicidio che di spaccio in tutto il Sud degli Stati Uniti.  
Erwin aveva collaborato con la Narcotici in una Squadra Speciale per un certo periodo di tempo, sperando di incastrarlo, ma non c'erano mai riusciti. Avevano preparato una trappola, ma Spinoza lo era venuto a sapere in tempo e avevano solo catturato dei pesci piccoli. La Squadra era stata smantellata ed Erwin era tornato al suo lavoro nella Omicidi, con ancora l'amaro in bocca. E due mesi dopo era successo il _pata-track_ che lo aveva condotto lì.  
Spinoza era un uomo potente fuori dalla prigione, ma al suo interno lo era probabilmente di più. Non c'era cosa che accadesse all'interno senza che non ne fosse informato e lo stesso era per ciò che entrava e usciva; gestiva i traffici interni, lo sapevano tutti, ma nessuno aveva i mezzi per opporsi alla cosa – e neppure l'interesse in verità.  
Anche il suo isolamento era stato deciso per volontà dello stesso Spinoza: in quel modo, poteva gestire meglio i traffici, considerando che alcune delle guardie erano chiaramente sul suo libro paga. Erwin lo sapeva, ma non era il solo.  
Una delle cose però che rendevano Enrique Spinoza famoso era la sua predisposizione per gli uomini. Gli piacevano fin troppo e in prigione aveva un buon giro. Tutti sapevano che aveva provato a portarsi a letto Levi Ackerman, ricevendo ben più di un insulto e un pugno. Aveva lasciato correre, ma tutta la prigione sapeva che quell'affronto non sarebbe stato tollerato per sempre. Levi era stato fortunato: l'isolamento aveva distratto Spinoza, così l'uomo non aveva avuto modo di ottenere quello che voleva.  
«Ehi _b__ê__te_, ora che Spinoza è uscito devi stare attento.» disse a un tratto Erwin rivolto a Levi, impegnato a sturare il loro water con fin troppo impegno per essere una cella lerciosa – che però sembrava meno peggio delle altre dopo la pulizia profonda a cui Levi la sottoponeva ogni giorno.  
«Quello stronzo non mi fa paura.»  
«Dovrebbe, è il padrone qui-»  
«Oh, così anche tu hai paura di Papà Enrique.» lo sfotté Levi, voltandosi nella sua direzione. Il tono era canzonatorio e i suoi occhi grigi erano brillanti, puro argento vivo.  
«Sì. Quell'uomo ottiene sempre quello che vuole e-»  
«E vuole il mio culo. Che ci provi, gli strappo le palle se prova solo ad avvicinarsi a meno di cinque metri da me.» Erwin avrebbe voluto essere ottimista come l'altro, ma aveva visto diversi ragazzi sia prima che _dopo_, e non ragazzi come Marquez, ma ragazzi che _non volevano_. Era stato orribile, essere consapevole di ciò che accadeva e non poter fare niente: picchetti nelle docce, guardie che impedivano in ogni modo l'intervento di altri. Certo, Erwin non era un pazzo suicida, ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto aiutare un ragazzo che rischiava di essere violentato e picchiato da più uomini, senza che nessuno intervenisse.  
Voleva credere a Levi e al suo violento ottimismo, perché in qualche modo aveva finito per affezionarsi a quel nanerottolo dagli occhi assassini. Un francesino sboccato e forte, che a volte gli faceva domande assurde sulla sua vita di prima. Ed Erwin, maledizione, non poteva proprio evitare di raccontargli tutto ciò che voleva.  
Erwin lasciò uscire un sospiro; sperava davvero che Levi riuscisse a evitarlo abbastanza, finché non avesse cambiato obiettivo, ma era a suo dire una speranza vana – o altamente improbabile. Di suo, avrebbe cercato di scoraggiare altri, non poteva farlo con Spinoza, ma con i suoi tirapiedi poteva avere dalla sua la stazza.  
«Sei sempre così incoraggiante, E?» la domanda lo colse in fallo; non si era aspettato che Levi avesse continuato a osservarlo o comunque a dare peso a ciò che faceva. «Sono solo preoccupato.»  
«Non ne hai motivo. Gli faccio il culo a quello stronzo e ai suoi tirapiedi.»  
Erwin sperava ardentemente che Levi avesse ragione a essere così sicuro di se stesso.  
  
Quando successe, Erwin era di turno nelle pulizie del refrettorio. Non aveva saputo niente, fino a quando, all'ora di rientro, Levi non era tornato e una guardia gli aveva detto che era in infermeria.  
Aveva chiesto se poteva andare a vedere come stava e, contrariamente a quanto si era aspettato, gli era stato concesso.  
Levi era in un lettino, il viso gonfio e un occhio nero. Teneva entrambe le palpebre chiuse, anche se l'occhio gonfio era solo socchiuso; il labbro era spaccato, mentre una fasciatura gli ricopriva la testa, i capelli neri già radi che avevano subito un chiaro taglio drastico per permettere al dottore dell'infermeria di suturarlo.  
«Cazzo, Levi...» sussurrò, la voce così bassa che per un attimo pensò che l'altro non lo avrebbe sentito. L'occhio buono si aprì stancamente, fissandosi su di lui, a poco meno di un metro dal lettino. «Oh, E. Non mi pare di averti permesso di chiamarmi per nome.»  
Erwin rise, scuotendo la testa. Era una risata amara, non reale, non divertita sul serio. Quasi un singhiozzo. «Non pensavo fossi sveglio.»  
«Lo sono sempre, soffro di insonnia. Solo che non te ne sei mai accorto.» gli rivelò quello, gli angoli delle labbra appena rialzati, in una parvenza di sorriso. «Non sei molto sveglio, non dovevi essere un bravo detective.»  
Erwin non disse nulla, limitandosi a osservarlo e sedersi lì, su una sedia di plastica, per osservarlo meglio. Oltre al viso, intravedeva delle fasciature sul petto e dei lividi, almeno da quello che riusciva a intravedere dalle lenzuola. «Mi dispiace...»  
«Per cosa?» gli chiese Levi, osservandolo con il suo occhio argentato.  
«Non ero lì.» sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Ah. Beh, gli ho fatto il culo a strisce. Non riuscirà più a usare quel suo pisello ricurvo, né lui né i suoi amiconi.» lo informò. «Però mi hanno gonfiato per benino comunque.»  
Erwin strabuzzò gli occhi, alzando lo sguardo su Levi: quindi non...?  
«Te lo avevo detto che gli avrei strappato le palle.»  
«Ma pensavo...»  
«Sono forte, Erwin. Un piccolo bastardo, ma forte almeno cinque volte più degli scagnozzi di Spinoza. Li ho messi tutti k.o., anche se mi sono riusciti a ferire. Niente di serio, qualche livido.» ammise, come se non fosse una gran cosa, quello che era riuscito a fare e ottenere.  
Erwin sorrise, sollevato e allo stesso tempo felice che Levi avesse avuto la meglio.  
Si ritrovò a corto di parole, merito del sollievo nell'apprendere quella notizia; la rassegnazione aveva fatto spesso compagnia alla sua vita in carcere: come avrebbe potuto, del resto, essere altrimenti? La consapevolezza che non tutto era perduto, in qualche modo, era differente.  
«Non dici niente?»  
«Non so cosa dire.» Ammise, mentre ancora non guardava nella direzione di Levi.  
Il movimento sul letto gli fece sollevare la testa, in tempo per vedere l'altro raddrizzarsi: era fasciato solo da una parte, ma aveva diversi lividi sul petto scoperto che si erano già fatti violacei.  
«Chiedermi che fine ha fatto Spinoza, per esempio.» solo in quel momento Erwin parve realizzare che, se l'uomo era stato ferito, doveva essere stato portato anche lui in infermeria. Ma non c'era, al contrario quando era entrato aveva notato solo qualche tirapiedi nelle altre piccole stanze, ma di Spinoza neppure l'ombra e, se anche fosse stato messo in isolamento, l'infermeria era una sola.  
«Dove...?»  
«Viaggio di sola andata per il carcere di massima sicurezza dello Stato. Pensava di poter fare il culo a un agente, il pezzo di merda. Tsk.» il suono di disprezzo ruppe qualcosa, dentro Erwin, così come le sue parole: agente? _Agente?_  
Puntò lo sguardo su Levi, che affilò il sorriso che fino a poco prima era stato solo accennato. «Non ti ricordi proprio di me eh?»  
«Co-»  
«Stesso anno, stessa accademia, Smith. Mi chiamo Levi Falk, l'ho cambiato quando ho chiuso con gli Ackerman, ma poi abbiamo sfruttato la cosa per farmi rientrare nel giro. Ricordi due anni fa, la Squadra Speciale? Ero io l'agente sotto copertura e per mantenerla mi hanno messo dietro le sbarre.»  
Erwin era completamente senza parole. Levi era un poliziotto. Un poliziotto sotto copertura, cazzo. Certo, non era fattibile che se ne accorgesse, considerando che lui era uno dei cattivi al momento agli occhi degli altri poliziotti, ma... Seriamente? Sembrava il colpo di scena da film poliziesco, non la realtà. Come poteva credere che-  
«Oh, andiamo. Davvero pensavi di essere il primo agente che si faceva sbattere al fresco per vendetta? Spinoza era il responsabile per la morte di quelle due madri e quelle due bambine; l'ho scoperto con facilità, una volta dentro al giro e Spinoza nelle docce ha cantato come un uccellino pensando che ci stessi.» Erwin arrossì; era vero. Aveva aggredito – e volutamente trovato un escamotage – per cercare di arrivare a Spinoza. Che le cose fossero andate in quel modo, non avrebbe mai potuto immaginarlo. Non davvero.  
«Ha anche ammesso di averti incastrato.» la sua sorpresa fu ancora maggiore, mentre cercava di rielaborare tutte le informazioni ottenute in quei pochi minuti.  
Erwin non sapeva che dire; in pochi minuti tutto ciò che aveva creduto si era sgretolato e, a giudicare dallo sguardo di Levi, non c'era menzogna in ciò che gli aveva appena detto – anche se era stato davvero un ottimo agente sotto copertura, visto che non aveva minimamente sospettato di lui. «... Quindi...»  
«Burocrazia a parte, sei libero Smith. Ti faranno uscire probabilmente domani mattina.» gli annunciò; aveva ancora la voce un po' roca, Levi, mentre si riadagiava sul lettino. «E tu...?»  
Levi socchiuse l'occhio che riusciva a controllare. «Io sono ancora sotto copertura, quindi rimarrò qui fino allo scadere della pena. Mi hanno garantito la condizionale, a patto che non faccia altri casini.» lo disse con tranquillità ed Erwin non poté che credergli, capendo anche la sua situazione: come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti, in fondo?  
«Capisco...» mormorò. Qualcosa, in quella situazione, gli rese noto ciò che prima aveva per forza di cose evitato di considerare e che, ancora, giaceva dimenticato in un angolo della sua mente. Levi sbuffò rumorosamente. «Hai intenzione di stare zitto fino all'ultimo? Sai, non mi dispiace che tu non ci abbia provato in 'sto schifo, ma...»  
Il dito sulle labbra lo fece tacere e rabbrividire, mentre Erwin gli sorrideva; ecco, quello che stava cercando di ignorare, che aveva messo a tacere etichettandolo come semplice _porta guai_, ma che alla fin fine non era riuscito a lasciarsi alle spalle. E il fatto che appena Levi aveva dato quasi il suo benestare a una possibilità, ci si era appigliato, ne era la prova più concreta.  
«Non volevo, questa è la verità-»  
«Oh? Non volevi accettare che fossi un delinquente? Davvero comodo.» il tono era diventato freddo, come in effetti anche Erwin si era aspettato: d'altra parte, si rendeva perfettamente conto di come suonasse. Tuttavia...  
«Però giusto. Ho tenuto un comportamento pessimo per la maggior parte del tempo, sarebbe stato un problema ti fossi preso una cotta per il Levi psicopatico.» un sospiro di sollievo interore parve rasserenare Erwin. «Ma non eri così diverso in realtà, giusto?»  
Levi abbozzò un sorriso affilato. «Giusto.»  
  
_Sei mesi dopo..._  
  
«Come sarebbe a dire che non posso occuparmene?» Erwin aveva di fronte il novellino che gli era stato affiancato durante il suo reintegro post rilascio con proscioglimento dalle accuse. Era un ragazzino di poco più di venticinque anni, con la puzza ancora sotto il naso e che si credeva già un detective, nonostante fosse poco più di un agente di pattuglia.  
«No, Jeager, non puoi. Si tratta di un'indagine in cui non sono previsti agenti, ma solo detective per ora.» il ragazzo parve sul punto di obiettare, ma si trattenne, consapevole che non avrebbe giovato alla sua causa. «Oh, va bene. VA BENE.»  
Lo vide andare via, avvisando che sarebbe andato di pattuglia fino alla fine del suo turno – che comunque terminava tra meno di un'ora.  
Erwin si passò una mano sul viso. Il reintegro era andato bene: tutti sembravano essere stati convinti fin dall'inizio della sua innocenza e, malgrado i superiori e gli Affari Interni avessero un po' spinto e indagato ancora, non c'erano state ragioni per impedirgli di tornare in servizio.  
La gavetta era ormai conosciuta ed Erwin non si era sorpreso della mole di lavoro che gli era stata caricata addosso fin da subito: del resto erano solo in tre detective nella squadra per il momento ed erano stati due l'anno precedente. I casi non si chiudevano da soli e gli uomini non smettevano di uccidere solo perché uno di loro finiva in galera ingiustamente.  
Spinoza era rinchiuso nel carcere di massima sicurezza, ma i suoi scagnozzi continuavano a fare il loro lavoro sotto le sue dipendenze; gli omicidi non cessavano e gli spacciatori non erano spariti dalle strade. Tutto come sempre, insomma.  
Uscì dalla stazione di polizia qualche ora dopo il termine del suo turno ed era già mezzanotte, quando aprì la porta di casa.  
La luce era spenta, ma sapeva che non era da solo. Lo sapeva perché quel pomeriggio gli era arrivato un messaggio, da un cellulare usa e getta, con solamente una lettera: E.  
«Alla buon'ora. Volevi dormirci in centrale?» la voce di Levi lo fece sorridere, mentre avanzava nell'appartamento ed entrava in cucina, dove il moro stava seduto su una sedia. Era vestito come un teppistello da strada, catenella sui jeans strappati e piercing sul labbro inferiore. Borchie sui bracciali di pelle ai polsi e i capelli rasati ai lati – sospettava si facesse anche la cresta, di tanto in tanto.  
«Scusami, Levi.» disse Erwin, mentre – tolta la giacca all'ingresso con le scarpe - si avvicinava all'altro; la semi-oscurità era una condizione necessaria per i loro incontri: Levi era ancora sotto copertura e si incontravano un paio di volte al mese se andava bene, da quando l'altro era uscito con la condizionale. Una situazione momentanea, che probabilmente sarebbe durata ancora per un bel po', ma che non poteva modificarsi fino a quando Levi fosse stato occupato nel caso di Spinoza o finché la sua copertura non fosse stata a rischio.  
«Va bene. Ora che ne dici di farti perdonare davvero?» il tono si era abbassato di un'ottava, nel momento stesso in cui aveva visto Erwin fermarsi di fronte a lui e chinarsi, in modo da arrivargli alla bocca inginocchiandosi.  
Le labbra furono una sull'altra in meno di un attimo, il tempo che anche le braccia di Levi impiegarono per allacciarsi sopra le sue spalle e stringerglisi addosso con un sospiro rumoroso. Non era la prima volta che si baciavano, né la prima volta che le mani di Erwin si chiudevano sui fianchi sottili di Levi e lo afferravano per sollevarlo. Le gambe tornite si allacciarono a lui, mentre si sollevava e lo portava con sé, un braccio a tenerlo sotto il sedere.  
Fu spostato sul tavolo, mentre il bacio proseguiva e le lingue si strusciavano una sull'altra, le mani vagavano e strattonavano. Il bottoncino di acciaio prudeva contro il labbro inferiore di Erwin, che prese a giocargli con la lingua e con i denti, provocando uno spasmo all'amante, che si tese, mentre le sue mani si contraevano sulla camicia slacciata del detective.  
«Dio, Erwin muoviti.» lo rimproverò, la voce acuta, le gambe piegate ai lati del suo corpo, mentre l'uomo gli strattonava i pantaloni e tirava giù anche l'intimo, lasciandolo nudo ed eccitato. La bocca gonfia di Levi era socchiusa, il piercing argentato che faceva bella mostra di sé sul suo labbro inferiore; Erwin sorrise, baciandolo sulle labbra, mentre con una mano gli sollevava un po' la maglietta con il teschio color grigio e con l'altra gli strusciava contro i testicoli, tirando un po' e stimolandogli l'erezione.  
Il dito entrò senza difficoltà, mentre Levi si arcuava all'indietro per permettere un maggiore movimento al compagno; Erwin, dal canto proprio, gli stava baciando il collo, una volta liberatolo dalla giacca di jeans scolorita e della maglietta. Il petto dell'uomo era visibile – Levi ci stava passando le mani – e la camicia giaceva a terra senza alcuna forma, al contrario dei suoi vestiti che erano alle sue spalle, in uno studiato giaciglio che prometteva ciò che sarebbe accaduto a breve.  
Quando anche il secondo dito si fece spazio, Levi emise un grugnito di fastidio, che tuttavia venne sostituito quasi subito da ansimi di aspettativa; la bocca di Erwin sul suo collo e la mano libera che gli stimolava il sesso gonfio, erano un ottimo deterrente al bruciore iniziale. Le dita erano lubrificate, fredde di liquido dalla consistenza viscosa e scivolosa, che gli faceva nascere dei brividi lungo tutta la schiena.  
Le dita si contorsero sulle spalle ampie di Erwin, graffiando leggermente, mentre le bocche tornavano a tormentarsi una sull'altra e il sesso dell'altro uomo sfregava contro di lui, finalmente libero dai pantaloni e dai boxer, calati fino ai suoi piedi.  
Il pensiero del pavimento lo colse solo per un attimo, il tempo che Erwin impiegò a spingersi dentro di lui fino in fondo. Poi tutto fu bianco e rumoroso, senza forma definita, così come i suoi ansimi e i suoi gemiti, le loro mani, i loro baci sconnessi e le spinte sempre più a fondo, sempre più mirate a fargli perdere la cognizione di ogni pensiero razionale, almeno fino all'orgasmo, che lo scosse mentre era a faccia in giù, il naso premuto contro la maglietta che aveva indossato tutto il giorno e l'odore di sesso e sudore che gli colava e scivolava addosso e fuori da lui, che ancora respirava con la bocca spalancata e la saliva in bocca e sulla mano, che si era portato vicino al viso per non gridare troppo forte.  
Le gambe erano piegate sul tavolo, le mani di Erwin ancora a trattenerlo per i fianchi. Sentiva il suo respiro addosso, tutto il suo peso sulla schiena – almeno una parte. Un respiro più pesante. «Tutto... a posto?» gli sussurrò contro l'orecchio e Levi emise un ansito di risposta, rabbrividendo mentre lo sentiva uscire e il seme gli colava lungo le gambe.  
Volle ignorare il senso di ribrezzo per un secondo, solo per godersi l'odore e il peso dell'amante, la mancanza che era stata colmata almeno per un po'. «Ora sì.» si ritrovò a rispondere, mentre Erwin ridacchiava contro il suo orecchio e gli dava un bacio dispettoso.  
«Doccia?»  
Levi non rispose subito, ancora scosso e intorpidito; il tempo di riordinare i pensieri. «Doccia.»  
E mentre scendeva dal tavolo e osservava con apparente distacco lo scempio appena fatto, nessuno dei due sembrò in qualche modo colpito dalla facilità con cui i loro corpi e i loro pensieri si rincorressero su due binari paralleli, ma non per questo non incidenti.


End file.
